Commonly police cars are equipped with one or more shotguns, that may be locked in position, shortwave communication equipment, radar equipment, a flashlight, printed pads, note pads, and pens or pencils. There is a need to store these in an orderly accessible fashion--preferably without major modification of a passenger car in order that the car may be sold at a reasonable price after being retired from use by the police force.
We have considered the following patents:
______________________________________ Serial No. Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,750,088 6/12/56 V. A. Agostinetal 3,589,577 6/29/71 H. B. Basinger 3,685,708 8/12/72 F. L. Herrington 3,727,813 4/17/73 G. R. Eby 3,964,612 6/22/76 R. T. Skilliter and A. P. Pietrowski 3,984,161 10/5/76 F. M. Johnson 4,061,971 12/6/77 M. R. Barrons 4,097,012 6/27/78 V. E. McIntyre 4,364,499 12/21/82 M. H. McCue 4,560,134 12/24/85 J. M. Klein ______________________________________
None of the above patents meet the needs described. The present invention uniquely meets the needs described using a metal post which may be approximately 11/2".times.11/2" and approximately 36" tall welded to a metal footpiece that may be more than 1/8" thick with the footpiece designed to fit over the drive shaft hump in the front passenger compartment of an automobile. The footpiece may be anchored with bolts thru the floorboard of the car and/or bolted to the seat bracket. The unit of the present invention has been designed with sufficient strength and rigidity to hold equipment securely in place even during a front end crash in which a car could become a total loss.